


Hot Shelter

by stylescoalition



Series: Can't Help Falling In Love [1]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: It's fucking negative 3 degrees outside. Aleks and Brett are tired. Aleks and Brett are cold. But all Aleks and Brett really need right now to get through this is each other.





	Hot Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> SO! I've actually shipped Aleks/Brett for awhile but I've been on a CowChop kick again recently. I was wanting to originally write an Aleks/James fic at first but Aleks/Brett... they just SPEAK to me. Like, I FEEL IT. So here's my first ever CowChop fic! Hope you all enjoyed it because I did :)

****Aleks holds his arms to himself as his body becomes inebriated with warmth - much better than the very small dose of alcohol surging through his system, but at the time, he needed that liquid courage to get him through the freezing chill. Though he doesn’t need a reason to drink it but it always tastes so much better when he does. Even the tiniest taste is enough to send his mind into a haze that blurs out all of the annoying shit currently happening in his life. It doesn’t come without the loss of judgement but that’s a small price Aleks is willing to pay.

But then the alcohol will wear off and he’ll be brought back to square one, where he’s reminded of why exactly he took that first sip. The reminder comes in the form of his boyfriend pressing a hand to the small of his back before his big, muscular frame walks past him to sit atop the bed. He takes off his hat and lets it drop onto the floor before he runs his hands back through his hair with a long sigh, slightly receding at the top but long at the back. When Aleks runs his fingers through that mane, a sense of peace washes over him but he hasn’t been able to do that tonight, not after the slight altercation they had earlier:

_Brett opens the door and kneels down, squinting his eyes at the RV’s battery. His tongue licks along his lips in concentration as he observes the new shine of the battery. “What the fuck even is this?” He asks, bringing his fingers forward to touch the slimy substance._

_“What’s up?” Aleks asks as he walks on over to kneel next to his boyfriend. “Oh shit, dude.”_

_“Is this like… fucking liquidy corrosion?” Brett rubs the substance back and forth between his fingers. “I’m getting real fucking sick of all this RV’s shit.”_

_Aleks nods sagely. “Hmm. Looks like we’re in a bit of a sticky situation.” He teases._

_Brett sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose with his clean fingers as he wipes the other fingers against his pants. “This really isn’t the time.”_

_Aleks widens his eyes before he quickly rolls them, holding up his hands in defense. “Just trying to lighten the mood.”_

_“Well I’m trying to focus right now and I don’t need my boyfriend saying obnoxious shit, okay?” Brett turns his head to give Aleks a look of exasperation before he averts his attention to the battery again. “How the fuck do I even…”_

_As Brett trails off in a conversation with himself, Aleks looks ahead to the front of the RV where Asher, Jakob, and Trevor were. They were bundled up in blankets and making conversation, oblivious to the tense conversation between him and his boyfriend. Aleks takes a deep breath and looks back to Brett, beginning to walk backwards. “Fine, dickhead, I’ll think twice next time before I try to make you feel better.”_

_When Aleks walks away, he can feel Brett’s eyes burning into his back._

 

Aleks is brought out of his thoughts when he hears Brett’s pants dropping to the ground. He takes in a deep breath as he walks up to the bed, shrugging off his coat. “I mean, shouldn’t you keep your pants on if it’s like… fucking negative 3 degrees outside?” Aleks asks.

“Probably.” Brett replies. “But it won’t be comfortable. Besides, this bed’s got shitloads of blankets, we’ll be fine.” He assures as he crawls over to one side of the bed to slide under the covers, holding open the other side. “Now c’mon, don’t just stand there.”

“Wasn’t going to.” Aleks replies with an edge of irritation and an eye roll as he undoes his own jeans before hurriedly climbing into bed beside his boyfriend.

Brett opens his mouth but quickly bites down on his lips, shaking his head to himself. Instead of voicing whatever’s in his head, he opts for wrapping an arm around Aleks to spoon him from behind and he and Aleks both are rewarded with warmth that instantly fills their bodies - metaphorically as well.

Aleks breathes out in relief through his nose and closes his eyes, bringing his hands down to rest on Brett’s strong arm. The altercation they had earlier really wasn’t too bad but then you stack it up against the unbearable outdoor conditions and the shoddy status of their RV and it really makes everything look worse than it is. What could be a really small instance of aggravation in the scheme of things can turn out to be a full blown argument after those conditions.

Right now, with Brett holding onto him, Aleks almost forgets why he was so irritated with him in the first place. He feels so safe with Brett like this, being so close to him in a nice, warm bed, oh god, it’s so _warm_  and so is Brett… and he’s safe too. They’re both here together and that’s what matters, doesn’t it?

Brett almost forgets why he was so irritated too. He nuzzles his nose against Aleks' neck before he presses a soft, lingering kiss right under his ear. Aleks rolls his lips back with a small hum when he feels Brett’s hot breath ghosting over the shell of his ear, happily accepting any sort of warmth that comes his way.

“I’m sorry.” Brett whispers. “I didn’t mean to snap at you like that earlier.”

“It’s okay.” Aleks whispers back. “You were just stressed and shit. It’s cool.”

“Doesn’t mean I had to take it out on you.” The corner of Brett’s lips quirk into a frown and he tightens his hold around Aleks. “I just hate not having control, you know? And I didn’t know how the _fuck_  that stupid RV worked at all and I didn’t want to get us stranded in the middle of nowhere and we still need to get Trevor back in time so he can go home and-”

“Babe, it’s fine.” Aleks turns around to face Brett, clutching onto the collar of his shirt. “I should’ve tried to help you instead of just… you know, treating it like some joke.”

Though he still thinks he was justified, Brett was too. But in relationships, there’s a give and take and Aleks right now is willing to give away being completely right just to make Brett happy again. Brett has a lot more on his plate, which still doesn’t mitigate his own troubles at all and Aleks doesn’t let it - but having a stressed boyfriend _is_  one of Aleks’ troubles. So really… he’s not giving away much at all.

“You were trying to calm me down.” Brett reasons, looking up into Aleks’ eyes. “You _were_  helping me. I was just too stressed to properly think and realize it and… stuff.”

Aleks huffs a chuckle through his nose and shakes his head. “Like I said, it’s cool. We’re here now, right? You, me, Asher, Jakob, Trevor-”

“We only got Trevor for like, a few more days though.” Brett chuckles.

“Right, he’s leaving us.” Aleks scoffs. “What a bitch.”

“He’s gotta spread his wings and fly.” Brett shrugs, allowing a hand to rest on Aleks’ back so he can run it slowly up and down. “Guess he can’t be with us forever.”

“But it just seems like everyone is leaving.” Aleks looks down between them, pursing his lips. “After today, I guess I can’t really blame them,” he forces a laugh, “but it still sucks.”

It’s not like Trevor is going to forever cease contact with the group either. He’s just feeling homesick and wants to be back in Colorado - even Aleks gets homesick so he understands how Trevor feels. But he left, Anna left, Aron left… who else is next? With each member that leaves, Aleks grows more homesick and anxious because those members took a part of Aleks’ home with them when they left.

What’ll happen when there’s no more home left?

 

Brett rolls his lips back and his eyes roam all over Aleks’ face to take in his features. His lips have now pursed over to the side and he can see slight movement in Aleks’ jaw, noting that he’s biting on the inside of his mouth. Aleks’ eyes slowly dart back and forth in retrospection and he presses himself even closer to Brett, yes, because they weren’t as close as they could be before.

Brett takes a deep breath and brings his hand up to cup Aleks’ cheek, stroking his thumb along the few hairs. Aleks’ eyes slowly close and he tilts his head into Brett’s hand and it makes Brett smile, that for a few seconds, he can bring comfort to to his boyfriend. “Hey… look at me.” He urges quietly.

Aleks opens his eyes to look into Brett’s, dark brown and full of compassion and more importantly, _warmth._ It’s not the hotel that brings Aleks the most warmth, or the bed, or the alcohol that was in his system, but rather looking into his eyes and knowing that everything is going to be okay. That’s what makes Aleks feel warm… that’s what makes him feel _at home._ Despite everything that might happen between him and Brett, any of the arguments (small or big), there’s nowhere he feels more at home than with him.

_What happens if Brett decides to leave me?_

“I’m never going to leave you.” Brett tells him. “I promise.”

_Looks like we got a fucking mind reader over here._

“You promise?” Aleks asks softly.

“I promise I’ll never leave you.” Brett shakes his head and cracks a smile again. “You’ll have to call a whole army to drag me away from your obnoxiously pretty ass.”

Aleks hates it when people call him pretty. It’s so… he doesn’t know what it is about that word but he doesn’t like it. It’s nice when Brett calls him it though. He lets Brett get away with stuff like that a lot because it’s _Brett._ He makes that and other words such as “twink” sound like the most endearing thing in the world. Aleks will always act like it bothers him but he and Brett both know that he secretly doesn’t mind it at all, not from him.

Brett is also the first one to shut it down if he hears anybody calling Aleks any of those words. He’s always had Aleks’ back, ever since the first day they met - maybe that’s the reason why Aleks has liked him for so long. One of the reasons, anyways.

Aleks mirrors a smile back at Brett and bites down on his lower lip. “God, dude…” He breathes in and shakes his head. “God, I fucking love you.” And then he moves forward to press their lips together. It’s very soft and it’s not even much of a kiss as much as it is their lips just lying against each other for a lingering amount of time but they don’t need to do much of anything in their kisses. Just being able to taste the other, feel the soft plus of their lips, is enough. It reminds them that this is _real._ No matter what, that’s always going to be a fact.

Brett presses his hand harder on Aleks’ back and slips it underneath the back of his hoodie, splaying out his fingers to cover as much area as possible. He hums his approval when he feels Aleks’ warm back underneath his fingertips and with the other hand, he grabs Aleks’ leg to hoist it over his waist. Aleks wraps his arms around Brett’s neck and tilts his head, allowing their kiss to deepen by giving Brett’s tongue permission to enter his mouth.

Hey, just because they don’t need to do much of anything in their kisses for it to be nice doesn’t mean they don’t let it progress. The more of each other, the better.

 

Aleks’ tongue stays back as he allows Brett to dominate his mouth and though Brett definitely doesn’t miss the opportunity to claim Aleks’ mouth for his own, he still takes his sweet time exploring - like he does more often than not. He loves to map out Aleks’ mouth, every bump, crevice, ridge, you name it. Honestly, every part of Aleks’ body is a treasure that he loves to discover, time and time again. It’s like he forgets how wonderful Aleks’ body is everytime they do something together and every single time, he’s blown away by how perfect every part of it is - and more importantly, every part of it is _his._

Every single part.

Aleks moans into Brett’s mouth and moves a hand onto the back of his head, grabbing a fistful of that soft hair he loves so much (even though he’s the one that gives Brett the most shit for it). His leg tightens around Brett’s waist and Brett smirks against his lips as he slides his tongue out, which earns an annoyed groan from the younger man. “Dude, come _on.”_ Aleks chases after Brett’s lips but Brett keeps turning his head away.

_Fucking dickhead._

“Breeeeett!” Aleks sighs. “Seriously-”

“There’s a good way for us to warm up.” Brett offers, glancing over to the locked door before he looks back to Aleks. “Better than this.”

“If it’s not throwing us into a fucking volcano pit, you can keep it.”

“That _does_  sound pretty nice right now and I guess this method isn’t as hot but it’s still… super hot. You feel me?”

Aleks narrows his eyes in slight confusion but a dawning realization comes over him soon after. His eyes widen and then he laughs, shaking his head. “Seriously? I know we just made out and had this sappy fuckin’ talk and everything but babe, I don’t even have it in me right now for that.”

Sex with Brett is always some fire shit but right now, Aleks would literally like to throw himself in a fire. He’s a lot warmer than he was when he entered the hotel but the idea of taking off even more clothes? And doing work? Aleks isn’t just cold, he’s tired too! It’s what, 4 in the morning? Everybody else is asleep right now, or trying. He and Brett should be the next pair to join the sleeping world.

“No, I’m not saying it just to fuck you-” Brett stops when he sees the pointed look Aleks is giving him and he rolls his eyes. “Yeah, of course I wanna fuck you, but it’ll seriously warm us up. Our bodies will be pressed together, we’ll be sweating, and then we’ll fall asleep right after. There’s more benefits than just awesome orgasms.”

Aleks raises his eyebrows briefly in acknowledgment before he looks up to the ceiling in thought. Damn Brett, he always knows what to say… perhaps that’s why he handles all the businessy behind the scenes shit of Cow Chop. He actually knows how to be a _professional._ In a way, he’s like Aleks but if Aleks were more of a responsible adult who takes care of his things, so Aleks likes to call Brett his better half for that reason. And other reasons. Really, there’s a bunch of reasons.

After a few moments, he’s about to tell Brett that he’s totally on board but then he remembers one very important detail.

 

“Lube.” Aleks says.

“What?”

“You can’t fuck me without lube. Do you really wanna get out of bed for it?”

“Maybe there’ll be a dumbass who like, left a bottle or something in the drawer.” Brett waves his hand lazily in Aleks’ direction. “Open yours.”

Fair enough. Aleks turns his back to Brett and reaches his hands forward to open the drawer, rummaging around inside and… oh! Isn’t that peculiar?

“Shit, found it.” Aleks chuckles and holds up the bottle in Brett’s eyesight, which Brett immediately takes. “Could’ve been using other people’s lube this whole time instead of wasting ours.”

“We’re only using theirs because it’s an emergency.” Brett reasons as he pulls down his boxers.

“It’s pretty frugal.” Aleks grabs the side of his boxers to pull them down his legs, kicking them off at his feet. “With how fucking expensive LA is, we should be taking advantage of that.”

Don’t get him wrong, LA is super nice… ish. As homesick as Aleks gets sometimes, he loves the new environment and it’s just the place he was looking to be in all his life. He’s always wanted to start his career here because this is where _everybody_  goes; actors, singers, other sorts of content creators, etc. If you want to be famous, then LA is the place to go. Of course, whether you achieve that fame is a different story… but Aleks thinks he’s doing a pretty nice job.

If all else fails, at least he has Brett.

“Kinda like how expensive LA is.” Brett says as he drizzles the lube over the tip, fully slathering it on. “If it weren’t for that, you wouldn’t have moved in with me to save on costs. We wouldn’t have started fucking… started dating…” He shrugs as he drizzles the lube out again, this time over his fingers. He rubs the substance between his fingers before he presses them to Aleks’ hole. “Then we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Fuck, that’s _cold.”_ Aleks blows out a sharp breath and presses the side of his head hard into the pillow. “Yeah… I-I guess you kind of have a point. All that stuff is pretty nice too.” His breath comes out in a shiver when Brett presses himself to his ass and he grasps tightly at the comforter. “Are you gonna get the fuck in me already, dickhead?”

“Hey.” Brett says lowly into his ear. “Behave.”

_Yes, sir._

Aleks rolls his lips back with a nod. “Sorry… just… _fuck,_ I’m cold. I wanna get warmer.”

“Don’t gotta wait for it too long.” Brett hints as he steadies a hand on Aleks’ hip, the other guiding himself all the way inside, until their hips were flush together. Brett closes his eyes and gives a long, satisfied sigh at the tight warmth surrounding him. “Okay, _fuck yeah,_  this is awesome.” He breathes, moving the hand on Aleks’ hip down to grab his thigh to hoist it back over his waist again. “You feel better?”

 _“God, yes.”_ Aleks moans, his hands clutching onto Brett’s arm when it wraps back around his waist. “So much fucking better.”

“Gotta be honest, I don’t know if it’s my dick doing that or if it’s, you know, the temperature of our bodies.”

“Second.” Aleks nods with a smile. “Fuck, you feel good, really, I mean, you’re big as fuck, but I feel so fucking warm with you inside me. Holy _shit.”_

 

Was it seriously negative 3 degrees earlier? Aleks has a hard time believing that now because he’s as warm as can be at this moment. He feels warm. He feels safe. And he feels at _home._ These feelings continue to swim in his mind and with every slow thrust inside him, it leaks out all of those feelings to have them surge through his veins, pumping his entire body with sensations of safety and comfort - feelings that alcohol could give Aleks but it’d only be an illusion that’d wear off once the initial grace period has waived.

With Brett, these feelings are a constant. Brett’s the only heat that Aleks’ body needs.


End file.
